The funding which we are requesting in the application concerns support of the undergraduate and postgraduate cancer educational activities of an interdisciplinary nature, so essential in providing the undifferentiated family practitioner as well as the increasing number of specialists in our area, with a better appreciation of what can be accomplished in better cancer detection, curative treatment and in palliation of metastatic disease. This education program is tied into community outreach cancer care programs through clinical consultative services at several private community hospitals affiliated and non-affiliated with the University of Nebraska Medical Center in Omaha and with several hospitals in central Nebraska 200 miles distant. Education in better cancer care is carried out chiefly through problem oriented consultations by telephone, by clinical associates and residents of the medical, surgical, gynecologic and radiotherapeutic faculty who personally conduct inpatient and outpatient consultations with reports dictated to each referring physician, and by weekly cancer seminars, tumor board consultations, and daily rounds on oncology services at the University of Nebraska Hospital, the Bishop Clarkson Hospital, and the Omaha Veterans Administration Hospital. While the educational emphasis will continue to be directed to providing the 1,800 practicing physicians of Nebraska, 280 residents of the medical center, and nearly 800 medical and nursing personnel with a superior learning experience in modern care of early and late cancer, increased emphasis will also be directed towards education in prevention of mortality from cancer of the lung, breast, cervix and colorectum. With better staff organization, much more cancer education can be disseminated into our referral region, which includes western Iowa, southern South Dakota, northwest Missouri, as well as the eastern two-thirds of Nebraska.